Regret
by Innar Y-Biem
Summary: Aku ingin menyatakan perasaan.. "Watashi wa anata o aishite" kata tersebut tak mampu meluncur dari mulutku ketika saatnya tiba. Padahal aku sudah berkali-kali latihan. / Bad summary /
1. Chapter 1 ( Kisah Rin )

Minna~ Ini ff pertama saya lohh :D #gatanya

oke lah tanpa berlama-lama saya akan membacakan disclaimer :D

**Disclaimer**

**Vocaloid belong to Yamaha corp.**

**This Story belong to me :D**

**Warning : gaje, galo, jelek, abal, ga nyambung, bahasa kaco.**

**RnR please?**

_**Note : All Rin and Normal POV**_

* * *

><p>Aku ingin menyatakan perasaan..<p>

"Watashi wa anata o aishite" kata tersebut tak mampu meluncur dari mulutku ketika saatnya tiba. Padahal aku sudah berkali-kali latihan.

Aku melihat pantulan diriku di cermin. Rambut blonde dengan pita putih besar di kepalaku terlihat acak-acakan. Mataku terlihat sembab. Ya, aku menangis. Aku mengangkat kedua tanganku seperti orang berdoa, lalu menatapnya dengan intens. Tangan ini, tangan berdosa yang menginginkan segalanya berada dalam genggamannya. Tangan yang telah menggenggam-tidak, memeluk sesuatu yang bukan miliknya. Tentu saja itu tidak masalah jika yang dia genggam-peluk bukanlah milik siapa-siapa, tetapi apa yang dia genggam adalah milik orang lain. Orang yang aku ketahui secara sadar 100% adalah kekasihnya. Ya, kekasihnya. Sesuatu yang ku peluk erat adalah kekasih orang lain, milik orang lain. Bukan milikku.

Len, Kagamine Len. Dia adalah orang yang ku suka-ralat, ku cintai. Ya, aku mencintainya. Tapi aku terlalu takut untuk mengatakannya. aku terlalu pengecut untuk mengatakan perasaanku padanya. Ya, tentu saja karna dia sudah punya kekasih. Tapi entahlah aku rasa kalau dia tidak punya kekasihpun aku tidak akan berani. Karena aku terlalu pengecut. Aku pikir aku sudah terlampau ceplas-ceplos dalam berbicara, tetapi entah kenapa keberanianku hilang saat akan mengatakan kata itu padanya.

**Watashi wa anata o aishite..  
><strong>Aku menyukaimu..

Entah kenapa, satu kalimat tersebut tidak dapat aku ungkapkan. Padahal semua sudah sesuai rencana, sudah tinggal satu langkah lagi dan semua selesai. Tapi aku tidak bisa melakukan itu. Aku terlalu pengecut.

* * *

><p>#Flashback<p>

Normal POV

Sepulang sekolah, Rin berjalan menuju ruang osis. Dia termasuk anggota OSIS, begitu juga Len, orang yang disukainya. Dan juga Luka, kekasihnya.

Luka sebenarnya sudah pensiun dari osis, karna dia sudah kelas 3. Jadi Luka dan Len tidak se mesra dulu, karna mereka berbeda angkatan.

Setelah menaruh tas di kursi, Rin membuka laptopnya dan menyelesaikan tugas OSIS yang dibebankan kepadanya.

Tiba-tiba Len masuk, Rin sempat kaget karna tiba-tiba ada orang masuk ke ruang OSIS. Siapa tahu guru, gitu.

"Ah, Rin. Seperti biasa kau selalu rajin ke ruang osis walaupun tidak ada jadwal rapat." Ucap Len.

"Ah tidak juga, aku hanya ingin pulang sore. Kau juga selalu datang ke ruang OSIS ketika aku datang." Jawab Rin, Len menaruh tasnya di samping tempat duduk Rin dan membuka dasinya. Pengap mungkin.

"Tentu saja, aku ketua OSIS. Mana mungkin aku tidak mendatangi ruanganku sendiri." Ucap Len bangga.

"Hah yayaya terserahmu saja." Ucap Rin seakan malas menghadapi Len.

"Kau sedang apa?" tanya Len.

"Aku sedang membuat piagam untuk OSIS angkatan kita. Bukankah kau yang menyuruhku?" tanya Rin.

"Ah iya, aku pikir kau sudah selesai." Ucap Len sambil duduk di samping Rin.

"Belum." Jawab Rin singkat sambil terus berkutat pada laptopnya.

Tiba-tiba Len menyenderkan kepalanya ke bahu Rin. Mungkin dia lelah, pikir Rin.

**Rin's POV**

Dia menyenderkan kepalanya di bahuku, ahh aku sungguh tak tahan! Dia memang selalu begitu padaku, tapi tak perlu setiap bertemu denganku dia melakukan ini kan?!

O-oh,, dan apa ini? Aku, blushing? Cepat-cepat aku menggelengkan kepalaku pelan, takut kepala Len terjatuh dari pundakku.

"Apa kau lelah, Len?" tanyaku padanya.

"..." ia hanya menjawab dengan anggukkan. Aku baru saja ingin mengelus kepalanya, hal yang biasa ku lakukan. Tetapi dia buru-buru berdiri dan menepuk kepalaku.

"Aku akan tidur di ruang tidur, kau sendirian ya!" ucapnya.

Ya, ruang osis kita mempunyai ruang tidur. Untuk tempat kami tidur jika ada kegiatan yang mengharuskan kami bangun pagi-pagi atau menata panggung saat malam.

"..." aku hanya menganggukkan kepala.

-skip time-

Waktu sudah mulai sore, aku lalu menutup laptopku dan membereskan print yang tadi ku pakai untuk mengeprint piagam.

Sudah pukul 5, ujarku dalam hati. Aku akan membangunkan Len. Aku lalu berjalan menuju ruang tidur.

"Len..?" panggilku kepada pemuda shota itu.

"Nghh.." hanya itu jawabannya. Aku lalu menghampirinya.

"Len, sudah sore. Kau harus pulang." Ucapku.

"Sebentar lagi.." ucapnya.

"ayolah Len.." aku mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhnya. Dia malah tambah menempel pada pahaku, menyandarkan kepalanya pada pahaku dan melanjutkan tidurnya. Sungguh, aku ingin sekali menc-ah.. aku tidak boleh berfikiran seperti itu.

"Len.." aku mengguncangkan tubuhnya keras, dia lalu terbangun. Dan mengucek-ucek matanya. Aku mengusap-usap rambutnya sambil tersenyum. Dia bergegas mengambil tas dan pulang.

"Len, t-tunggu.." panggilku padanya.

"Apa?" dia menengok dan melihatku.

Ah, hari ini aku akan nekad mengatakan perasaanku padanya! Tidak peduli dia sudah memiliki Luka-senpai! Aku tidak peduli! Aku hanya ingin dia mengetahui perasaanku, itu saja! Dan setelah itu—

"Hey, kenapa kau melamun?" tanya Len membuatku kembali ke kenyataan.

**Normal POV**

Rin kebingungan, padahal rencananya saat di rumah berhari-hari sebelumnya sudah matang, kenapa dia terasa susah mengatakannya?

Len yang sudah ingin pulang lalu berjalan meninggalkan Rin. Saat itu Rin tersadar, dan menarik tas milik Len.

"L-len, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu.." ucap Rin akhirnya dengan malu-malu.

"Kau ingin mengatakan apa?" tanya Len.

"Eng.. itu.." Rin bingung mau berkata apa. Padahal sebelumnya dia sudah membayangkan dia akan mengatakan "watashi wa anata o aishite" tetapi kenapa dia malah bingung?

Rin hanya terdiam dan melihat tubuh pemuda di depannya dengan tatapan bingung, tiba-tiba Rin memeluk tubuh Len. Karna mereka sangat akrab, Len kira Rin hanya ingin memeluknya karna kangen, jadi dia biarkan saja. Len tidak menyadari air mata yang mengalir di pipi Rin, karena entah bagaimana dengan sangat pintarnya Rin menyembunyikan isaknya.

"Jadi kau ingin bilang kalau kau merindukanku? Ow baiklah.." Len kemudian memeluk tubuh mungil di hadapannya. Mengelus kepalanya lembut, dan membiarkan Rin dalam pelukannya.

Rin tiba-tiba melepaskan pelukan mereka, lalu bertingkah seolah ingin mengatakan sesuatu—lagi.

"L-len,, ano.."

"Kau ini mau mengatakan apa?" tanya Len, tidak sabar.

"Ano,, wa—watashi .. wa—watashi wa.." Rin tidak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya lagi. bibirnya bergetar, tubuhnya juga bergetar.

"Rin, kau tidak kenapa-kenapa?" tanya Len sambil memegangi pundak Rin.

"A—aku.. aku.." Rin bingung, tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Tiba-tiba Rin mendekatkan mulutnya ke arah telinga Len. Seolah ingin membisikkan sesuatu. Len memalingkan muka ke arah lain, entah kenapa. Mungkin karna kesal menunggu Rin yang plin-plan?

Rin memegang pipi Len agar menghadap ke arahnya, tetapi Len masih bersikeras untuk tidak menatap wajah Rin. Rin bingung, lagi. Akhirnya Rin hanya mengecup pipi pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. Dia harus berjinjit untuk melakukan itu. Hanya kecupan singkat, tapi mampu membuat Len terkejut dan spontan menarik lengan Rin.

"a-apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Len, seolah meminta penjelasan.

"..." Rin hanya diam saja, Rin sangat menyesali apa yang dia perbuat barusan. Rin menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang menangis.

"Rin!" teriak Len kepada Rin, Rin terlihat ketakutan. Len mencengkram tangan Rin dengan sangat kuat.

"Lepaskan aku.." gumam Rin. Len lalu melepaskan cengkramannya kepada tangan Rin.

"Gomennasai.." Rin lalu berlari menjauhi Len.

**End Flashback**

* * *

><p>[ Rin POV ]<p>

Aku sangat bodoh, apa yang ku lakukan sangatlah bodoh. Aku melihat pantulanku di cermin, sangat mirip dengan pemuda shota yang aku sukai, Len. Apalagi dengan rambutku yang acak-acakan begini, sangat mirip.

Aku melihat bibirku, bibir yang ku pakai untuk mencium Len. Aku menangis lagi, mengingat bagaimana Len sangat marah saat aku mengecup pipinya.

Bodoh, sangat bodoh Rin. Bagaimana bisa aku membayangkan aku akan tertawa lepas sambil berlari sesaat setelah menyatakan perasaanku padanya. Bahkan aku pun tidak bisa mengatakan hal itu. Aku malah menangis, bodoh.

Aku menyeka air mataku, tapi tetap tidak berhenti. Yang aku tangisi bukan kenapa aku tidak bisa mengatakan perasaanku, tetapi bagaimana kelanjutanku dengannya. Bukan sebagai kekasih, aku bahkan tidak menginginkan dia menjawab perasaanku. Tetapi sebagai sahabat. Sungguh, aku takut jika dia akan menjauhiku. Aku takut dia akan mengatakan kepada teman-temannya. Luki, Kaito, Akaito, Gumiya, Mikuo. Mereka teman-temanku juga, aku tidak mau dipandang rendahan oleh mereka. Apalagi jika Len mengatakan hal itu pada Luka-senpai. Pasti dia akan sangat marah padaku.

Kaito dan Akaito, duo baka yang mempunyai kesukaan sama denganku. Sama-sama suka mengoleksi anime, entah bagaimana perasaanku kalau mereka menjauhiku dan tidak mau lagi berteman denganku. Luki, adik Luka-senpai. Aku selalu meminta bekalnya, dia juga teman sekelasku. Dia pasti akan marah kalau aku menyakiti perasaan kakaknya. Gumiya, Mikuo. Teman sekelas Len. Mereka selalu bertiga, dan mereka juga dekat denganku.

Entahlah, aku memang lebih suka berteman dengan laki-laki, aku tidak terlalu suka berteman dengan perempuan. Walau begitu aku punya teman perempuan, Miku. Saudara kembar Mikuo, yah. Aku tidak tahu kenapa banyak sekali saudara kembar dan anak mirip di sekolahku.

Sejenak aku tertawa mengingat hal-hal aneh dan lucu ketika bersama mereka. Tetapi sejurus kemudian aku menangis lagi, takut kalau hal itu takkan terjadi lagi. Aku lalu mandi dan menyegarkan tubuhku.

Aku akan menjauhi Len, ya! Karna sebelum Len menjauhiku aku akan lebih dulu menjauhinya. Agar aku tidak terlalu sakit nantinya.

Dan teman-temanku yang lainnya, biarlah. Toh, aku juga sering sendiri.

Setelah mandi, aku merasa lebih baik. Wajahku lebih cerah daripada sebelumnya. Sekarang aku akan berusaha hidup tanpa Len, tanpa sifat manja dan kekanakkan Len, tanpa ada lagi yang akan ku usap kepalanya jika tidur di pahaku. Aku harus bisa.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC~~<strong>

Jelek? GaJe? Maklum masih labil ehe ehe.. #ganyambung

Yasudahlah, btw ini terjadi pada hari ini, tanggal 28 januari 2014 pada saya sendiri omejih TToTT

Mungkin akan dibuat sequelnya? Atau Len version? Intinya ntar pasti ada lanjutannya, ngegantung gini hehe..

REVIEW PLEASE? :3


	2. Chapter 2 ( Kisah Len )

Wahh ternyata kemarin ada yang review walaupun cuma 3 xixixi yang penting ada yang review :D

balas review dulu otehh!

**GumiChan: Ah iya, kamu yang benar.. gomen aku salah u,u /pundung/ Liat aja kelanjutannya apakah akan berjodoh atau tidak /plak/ ini udah update, terimakasih telah mereview ^^**

**Yang sudah mereview memakai akun fanfiction saya balas lewat PM ya ^^ terimakasih sudah mereview dan memfavoritkan hoho /bows/**

**Ne, selamat membaca :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>

**Vocaloid belong to Yamaha corp.**

**This Story belong to me :)**

**warning : gaje, abal, typo, gajelas.**

**Note : All Len and Author POV's**

* * *

><p>Aku berjalan di lorong depan ruang OSIS, melihat seseorang yang masuk ke dalamnya. Akupun ikut masuk, untuk melihat siapa yang ada di dalam sana. Ternyata itu Rin, rekan satu organisasi denganku.<p>

"Ah, Rin. Seperti biasa kau selalu rajin ke ruang osis walaupun tidak ada jadwal rapat." Ucapku padanya.

"Ah tidak juga, aku hanya ingin pulang sore. Kau juga selalu datang ke ruang OSIS ketika aku datang." Jawab Rin. Haha, anak yang aneh. Menurutku. Aku lalu menaruh tasku di samping tempat duduk Rin dan membuka dasi, memakai dasi seharian membuatku pengap.

"Tentu saja, aku ketua OSIS. Mana mungkin aku tidak mendatangi ruanganku sendiri." Ucapku dengan penuh bangga.

"Hah yayaya terserahmu saja." Ucap Rin seakan malas menghadapiku.

"Kau sedang apa?" tanyaku sambil melirik ke laptopnya.

"Aku sedang membuat piagam untuk OSIS angkatan kita. Bukankah kau yang menyuruhku?" tanya Rin.

"Ah iya, aku pikir kau sudah selesai." Ucapkusambil duduk di samping Rin, aku lelah sekali.

"Belum." Jawab Rin singkat sambil terus berkutat pada laptopnya.

Aku lalu menyenderkan kepalaku pada Rin, lelah. Aku terlalu lelah, lelah menanggapi Lu-chan, lelah mengurusi OSIS, dan lelah menjalani hidup ini. Tapi rasa lelahku akan hilang, jika aku menyenderkan kepala ke pundak Rin. Rasanya nyaman, lebih nyaman daripada saat aku memeluk Lu-chan. Apakah mungkin aku jatuh cinta pada Rin? Tidak mungkin. Aku mempunyai Lu-chan, aku tidak boleh menyukai Rin. Tapi... aku...

**Normal POV**

Len pun tertidur di pundak Rin.

"Apa kau lelah, Len?" tanya Rin pada Len. Tetapi dia hanya diam saja, tiba-tiba Len bangun dan berjalan menuju ruang tidur untuk anggota OSIS.

"Aku akan tidur di ruang tidur, kau sendirian ya!" ucapnya.

Ya, ruang osis kita mempunyai ruang tidur.

"..." Rin hanya menganggukkan kepala.

Setelah sampai di ruang tidur, Len mengambil bantal dan tidur di kasur lantai. Tetapi dia tidak langsung tidur. Dia memikirkan sesuatu, memikirkan Rin.

**Len POV**

Aku tidak bisa tidur, pikiranku selalu saja tertuju kepadanya, Rin Kagami. Aku sangat menyukainya, menyukai wajahnya yang imut. Tetapi aku mencintai Lu-chan. Aku bingung. Hubunganku dengan Lu-chan sudah berjalan satu tahun. Aku jadi mengingat kejadian setahun yang lalu saat aku masih menjadi junior.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

"Waaahh~~ Rin-chan satu seksi dengan Len-kun yaa!" seru seorang anak bersurai Hijau dengan cerianya.

"Apa sih Gumi-chan! Biasa aja lagi." ucap Rin yang bersikap tsundere. Manis, menurutku.

"A~ah Rin-chan pasti senang yaa~~ Rin-chan kan cocok dengan Len-kun!" ucap gadis yang dipanggil Gumi-chan tadi.

"GUMI! Aku tidak suka dibegitukan." Rin marah, benar-benar marah dengan Gumi. Aku ingin tertawa melihat wajahnya yang lucu, tapi tetap saja menyeramkan. Jadinya aku tidak berani mentertawakannya.

Ya begitulah, hanya karna kami satu seksi bukan berarti kami serasi, 'kan?

Tapi jika dilihat-lihat, aku dan dia memang serasi. Rambut yang sama-sama mempunyai warna honey-blonde, mata yang sama-sama mempunyai warna azure yang dalamnya mampu menyamai dalamnya la—hey hey! Apa yang aku pikirkan! Aku sekarang sudah mempunyai Lu-chan. Aku menyayanginya, aku tidak mau Lu-chan sakit hati karena aku!

Setelah melewati hari yang melelahkan, akupun pulang ke rumah dengan langkah semangat '45 karna akan tidur sepuasnya hehehe~

**Keesokan harinya~**

"Ne, ne, Len-kun!" panggil Gumi. Aku menengokkan kepalaku kepadanya.

"Apa?" tanyaku pada Gumi. Orang ini cerewet sekali, sungguh.

"Len-kun menyukai Rin-chan tidak?" tanya Gumi. Aku mendadak blushing. Apa? Aku blushing? Oh NO!

"H-hah? Apa yang kau tanyakan Megpoid-san?" tanyaku sopan.

"Panggil saja aku Gumi, Len-kun!" Gumi tidak terima. Hmm yah, wajahnya memang lucu tetapi tidak selucu Ri—heh! Lagi-lagi aku membandingkan orang lain dengannya.

"Yayaya, Gumi-san. Kenapa kau menanyakan hal seperti itu?" tanyaku sekali lagi.

"Ya, karna aku melihat kalian serasi. Sangat serasi!" Gumi berseru dengan sangat keras. Aduh anak ini -_-

"Gumi-san, tolong bersikap profesional. Saya tidak ingin mempunyai masalah di organisasi ini. Terimakasih." Aku lalu pergi mengambil dokumen yang harus ku kerjakan.

Lalu tiba-tiba aku mendapat e-mail dari Lu-chan, meminta untuk bertemu denganku. Mungkin dia marah? Ah aku harus menenangkan diri.

**~Di taman belakang sekolah~**

**Normal POV**

Len menghampiri Luka yang sedang duduk di taman belakang. Luka yang terlihat seperti habis menangis langsung mengusap airmatanya.

"Lu-chan menangis?" tanya Len.

"Ti-tidak.." jawab Luka dengan sedikit terisak.

"Lu-chan.." Len lalu memeluk Luka dengan tiba-tiba. Membuat Luka menangis lagi, terharu.

"Lu-chan jangan menangis, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Sampai kapanpun, aku akan selalu di sampingmu." Ucap Len, Luka hanya bisa mengangguk pelan.

Len memeluk Luka dengan sangat erat, tapi dia melihat bayangan Rin menangis. Menangis melihatnya. Len kaget, dia langsung mengedipkan matanya, tetapi Rin sudah tidak ada. Memang itu hanya ilusi Len saja, karna akhir-akhir ini Len sering memikirkan Rin.

**Flashback Off**

**Len POV**

Tak terasa aku tadi tertidur, sekarang Rin sedang membangunkanku. Aku merasa tidurku kurang puas.

"Nghh.." jawabku saat Rin memanggilku.

"Len, sudah sore. Kau harus pulang." Ucap Rin.

"Sebentar lagi.." jawabku.

"ayolah Len.." Rin mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhku. Aku lalu menyenderkan kepalaku di pahanya dan melanjutkan tidurku. Nyaman, hanya itu kata yang bisa menggambarkan perasaanku saat ini.

"Len.." ia mengguncangkan tubuhku keras, aku memaksakan untuk bangun, mengucek mataku yang terasa buram. Aku lalu mengambil tasku dan langsung pulang. Aku tidak mau menunggu lama untuk bertemu dengan kasurku~~

Tapi kemudian—

"Len, t-tunggu.." panggil Rin.

"Apa?" Aku menengok dan melihatnya, dia malah terdiam dan melamun.

"Hey, kenapa kau melamun?" tanyaku. Dia malah terlihat bingung, aku lalu mendengus dan berjalan lagi. Tiba-tiba dia menarik tasku. Apa lagi?

"L-len, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu.." ucap Rin akhirnya dengan malu-malu.

"Kau ingin mengatakan apa?" tanyaku, tak sabar.

"Eng.. itu.." Rin bingung mau berkata apa. Aku jadi kesal, tiba-tiba Rin memeluk tubuhku. Jantungku berdegup dengan sangat kencang, kenapa? Ya, karena orang yang ku sukai memelukku. Ya, harus ku akui sekarang bahwa aku menyukai Rin.

Aku menyukai Rin sejak kelas 1, sejak Gumi menjodoh-jodohkan aku dengannya. Tapi aku baru sadar akhir-akhir ini, semenjak dia menjadi lebih akrab denganku, semenjak dia menjadi tidak canggung berhadapan denganku. Aku menjadi gugup, tetapi aku akan menutupinya.

"Jadi kau ingin bilang kalau kau merindukanku? Ow baiklah.." Aku kemudian memeluk tubuh Rin, nyaman. Lalu mengelus kepalanya lembut, dan membiarkan Rin dalam pelukanku.

Rin tiba-tiba melepaskan pelukanku, lalu bertingkah seolah ingin mengatakan sesuatu—lagi.

"L-len,, ano.."

"Kau ini mau mengatakan apa?" tanyaku, kesal.

"Ano,, wa—watashi .. wa—watashi wa.." Rin tergagap-gagap mengatakan itu. Aku ingin tertawa, tapi aku lebih khawatir, tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

"Rin, kau tidak kenapa-kenapa?" tanyaku sambil memegangi pundak Rin.

"A—aku.. aku.." Rin bingung. Tiba-tiba Rin mendekatkan mulutnya ke telingaku. Seolah ingin membisikkan sesuatu. Aku memalingkan mukaku ke arah lain. Aku merasa ada yang melihatku dan Rin tadi. Dia memegangi pipiku agar mendekatkan telingaku padanya, tetapi aku tidak mau, masih ada yang melihat.

Tiba-tiba dia mencium pipiku. Aku kaget! Saat dia akan berlari menjauhiku, aku memegang tangannya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyaku meminta penjelasan atas perbuatan Rin.

"..." Rin hanya diam saja. Dia lalu menunduk, mungkin menangis.

"Rin!" teriakku pada Rin, dia ketakutan. Tapi tak membuatku kasihan padanya, sebelum dia menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Lepaskan aku.." gumam Rin. Aku lalu melepaskan cengkramannya kepada tangan Rin.

"Gomennasai.." Rin lalu berlari menjauhiku.

Apa ini? Kenapa dia menciumku? Apakah perasaanku padanya terbalas? Tapi sungguh, aku tidak ingin menyakiti Lu-chan. Aku masih menyayanginya. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanku saat ini, aku.. aku...

Argh! Aku akan pulang dan meminum jus pisang sebanyak-banyaknya!

Lalu aku berlari menuju rumahku untuk menjalankan niatku tadi.

* * *

><p>-TBC or Fin?-<p>

Review please :D


	3. Chapter 3 ( Rin dan keluarganya )

Minna~ Mei-chan balik lagi ^^

Sekarang mei-chan bawain chapter 3 nih.. Hehe~~

Gomenne telat banget, bukan karna ga ada yg review tapi karna ga ada koneksi internet TT_TT

Makasih yaa yang udah ma review chapter sebelumnya ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>

**Vocaloid © Yamaha corp.**

**This story © Mei-chan**

**Happy reading ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Rin POV<strong>

Hoahm..

Pagi ini sangat cerah, tapi kenapa aku merasakan kepalaku berat?

Apa aku sakit?

Aku mencoba duduk, kepalaku terasa pusing. Argh! Kalau begini aku tidak bisa berangkat sekolah.

"Nee-san.." Aku mencoba memanggil nee-sanku. Suaraku terdengar sangat parau. Argh, mungkin karna aku menangis semalaman. Aku jadi ingin menangis lagi. Tiba-tiba air mataku mengalir. Aku menangis lagi.

"Hiks.. Nee-san... Nee-san.." aku menangis memanggil nee-sanku.

**Normal POV**

Tak lama kemudian Nee-san Rin datang.

"Kenapa Rin?" tanya Lenka, Nee-san Rin.

"Aku pusing. Aku tidak bisa berdiri." Ucap Rin sambil bergetar.

"Yasudah istirahat saja, nanti nee-san ambilkan obat." Kata Lenka. Ia kemudian masuk ke dalam rumah dan mengambilkan kompres sekaligus obat untuk Rin.

Lenka lalu mengompres kepala Rin. Setelah Rin tidur dan istirahat, Lenka menelpon sekolah untuk meminta izin tidak berangkat.

**Rin POV**

Aku mencoba untuk tidur. Rasanya kepala ini sangat berat. Akupun memejamkan mataku.

**Hai, Rin!**

_Suara itu.._

**Hahahaha..**

_Tawa itu.._

* * *

><p>Dzet!<p>

Aku kembali terbangun. Apa-apaan mimpi tadi. Aku jadi tidak bisa tidur lagi.

Argh! Kepalaku pusing lagi. Tapi sepertinya aku bisa mengatasinya. Entah kenapa kepala ini selalu terasa berdenyut-denyut.

"Rin-chan, kau terbangun?" tanya nee-san.

"A-ah, ne.. Kenapa?" ucapku pada nee-san.

"Bagaimana kalau nanti kita periksa ke dokter, ne?" tanya nee-san.

"Un, baiklah." Akupun mencoba untuk tidur kembali. Semoga mimpiku kali ini tidak aneh seperti tadi.

**Normal POV**

Dan doa Rin pun terkabul, dia tertidur lelap. Lenka meninggalkan Rin sendirian di kamarnya.

Rin tinggal dengan nee-san dan suami nee-sannya. Lenka dan Rinto. Karna okaa-san mereka meninggal saat Rin baru dilahirkan, otou-sanmereka meninggal ketika bertugas menangkap penjahat. Otou-san mereka adalah seorang polisi.

Lenka membuatkan bubur untuk Rin. Tak lama kemudian Rinto pamit berangkat kerja.

"Lenka-chan, aku berangkat dulu ya! Jaa!" pamit Rinto.

"Ha'i" ucap Lenka pada suaminya.

Di sekolah..

Sekarang sudah jam 07.45, tetapi Rin belum juga datang. Padahal biasanya dia berangkat paling awal.

Kaito merasa ada yang aneh, dia lalu berkata pada Akaito.

"Ne, Akaito. Apa kau merasa ada yang aneh?" Tanya pemuda biru laut itu pada pemuda merah di sampingnya.

"Hm? Entahlah. Aku pikir biasa saja." Jawab Akaito sambil memakan cabenya.

"Tidak-tidak, biasanya jam segini ada yang meminjam laptopku."

"Hah? Hm.. Benarkah?" Akaito memasang tampang berfikirnya.

"Iya, biasanya. Cewe honeyblonde sebahu, yang wanginya kayak jeruk. Seenaknya duduk di kursiku lalu mengambil laptopku dan menonton anime." Kaito bersuara panjang lebar sambil memakan eskrim yang entah darimana datangnya.

"Benarkah? Hmm.. Bagaimana kalau kita tanyakan saja pada Luki." Akaito berinisiatif.

"Ah Ya, Luki kan ketua kelas. Dia pasti tau."

Mereka lalu bergegas menuju meja Luki.

"Ne, Ne Luki! Apa kau tahu cewe berrambut honeyblonde sebahu yang biasanya pagi-pagi dateng ke kursiku terus minjem laptopku?" tanya Kaito panjang lebar.

"Aku gatau kalo dia suka minjem laptopmu, bakaito! Tapi aku tahu kalau rambutnya honeyblonde sebahu, namanya Rin. Sudah setahun bersama-sama kok nggak tau namanya. Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Luki.

"Dia kok nggak keliatan ya?" tanya Akaito.

"Oh, dia nggak berangkat. Sakit katanya." Jawab Luki.

"Souka.." Kaito dan Akaito puas dengan jawaban Luki, mereka lalu kembali ke bangku mereka masing-masing dan menerima pelajaran dari sensei.

**Di rumah Rin.**

"Rin, bangun. Ayo makan buburnya dulu." Panggil Lenka pada Rin. Rin lalu terbangun, kepalanya pusing lagi.

"Argh, aku selalu merasa pusing setiap 5 menit sekali, nee-san." Ucap Rin lirih.

"Mungkin karna kau belum sarapan, makanya ayo sarapan dulu." Bujuk Lenka.

"Un." Rin lalu memakan bubur buatan nee-sannya sambil disuapi.

"Nanti setelah ini kita ke rumah sakit ya. Nee-san sudah menyiapkan semuanya. Nanti kita berangkat setelah kau bersiap-siap."

"Ha'i, nee-san." Jawab Rin sambil memakan buburnya.

Setelah bersiap-siap, Rin dan Lenka lalu berangkat menuju rumah sakit.

-skip di rumah sakit-

"Jadi bagaimana?" tanya Lenka saat dokter keluar dari ruangan Rin.

"Dia hanya kecapekan. Setelah minum vitamin yang saya berikan besok dia akan sembuh." Jawab Dokter.

"Oh, baiklah kalau begitu." Lenka lalu masuk ke dalam ruangan Rin.

"Rin, ayo kita pulang." Panggil Lenka kepada Rin. Tetapi tidak ada jawaban.

"Rin! Rin!" panggil Lenka. Tetap tidak ada jawaban. Lenka lalu mencari Rin di seluruh ruangan, Rin tergeletak di lantai dengan hidung dan dahi berdarah.

"DOKTER! DOKTER!" Lenka berteriak memanggil dokter. Tak lama Dokter masuk bersama suster dan membereskan Rin yang terjatuh.

"B-bagaimana bisa.." Lenka menangis, matanya tak bisa lagi membendung airmata yang meluap. Seorang suster membawanya keluar ruangan. Lenka menangis sejadi-jadinya di ruang tunggu.

**Lenka POV**

Bagaimana bisa? Kenapa Rin harus mengalami hal yang sama dengan Okaa-san? Itu tidak boleh terjadi! Hiks.. Aku.. Aku tidak bisa berhenti menangis. Okaa-san, otou-san.. bagaimana ini? Hiks..

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

**Normal POV**

"Okaa-san! Okaa-san!" panggil Lenka kecil. Saat itu okaa-san Lenka masih hamil Rin 9 bulan dan Lenka masih berumur 7 tahun.

"Ne? Nande?" tanya Okaa-san Lenka.

"Aku bisa menggambar Okaa-san, Otou-san, Aku, dan adik kecilku nanti loh!" jawab Lenka sambil membawa gulungan yang disembunyikan di balik badannya.

"Are? Benarkah? Mana coba, okaa-san ingin lihat." Ucap okaa-san Lenka sambil berjalan mendekati Lenka.

"Sini, akan lebih enak melihatnya sambil duduk di meja makan!" ucap Lenka sambil duduk di meja makan di dekatnya. Okaa-san Lenka lalu berjalan menuju meja makan. Tetapi jalannya terhuyung dan dia tiba-tiba terjatuh, pingsan. Lenka lalu berlari menuju okaa-sannya dan mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhnya.

"Okaa-san! Okaa-san!" panggil Lenka, tetapi tidak ada jawaban. Lenka melihat cairan bening tercampur merah mengalir ke kaki okaa-sannya.

Lenka lalu berlari menuju ruang tengah dan meraih telepon rumah untuk menelpon otou-sannya.

"Otou-san!" panggil Lenka saat teleponnya diangkat.

"Ne? Ada apa Lenka sayang?" tanya otou-sannya.

"Otou-san! Hiks.. Okaa-san.. Okaa-san.. hiks.." Lenka menangis, tidak kuat membayangkan okaa-sannya.

"Doushite, Lenka-chan?" Otou-san mulai panik, merasa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatinya.

"Okaa-san terjatuh hiks.. dan kakinya mengaluarkan darah.. hiks hiks.." isak Lenka.

"Baiklah otou-san akan pergi ke sana." Otou-san lalu bersiap-siap pulang dan kembali ke rumah. Sebelumnya dia memanggil dokter persalinan untuk membantu persalinan istrinya. Mengingat usia kandungannya yang sudah 9 bulan, mungkin saja dia sudah siap melahirkan.

Lenka lalu bergegas kembali ke ruang makan. Dan melihat semakin banyak darah yang mengalir di kaki okaa-sannya.

"Okaa-san, bertahanlah.. hiks.. sebentar lagi otou-san akan datang.. hiks" Lenka menangis sambil memeluk okaa-sannya.

Lenka lalu melihat wajah ibunya. Hidungnya mengeluarkan darah yang sangat banyak.

"Okaa-san.." panggil Lenka, namun kaa-sannya tidak mau menjawab. Lenka lalu menidurkan kepala kaa-sannya di pahanya yang kecil. Bajunya ia pakai untuk mengelap darah di hidung okaa-sannya.

"okaa-san.." panggil Lenka lirih. Tak lama kemudian dokter datang bersama otou-san.

"Otou-san!" panggil Lenka. Dokter lalu menaruh okaa-san Lenka dalam posisi nyaman dan memeriksanya. Lenka berhambur ke arah otou-sannya dan membuat seragam otou-sannya merah akibat darah di hidung okaa-san yang dia lap memakai bajunya.

"Lenka-chan, daijobu?" tanya otou-san.

"D-daijobu.. hiks" Lenka menangis di kaki otou-sannya.

"Maaf Kagami-san, istri anda tidak bisa tertolong, tetapi bayi di dalamnya masih hidup. Kita bisa meyelamatkannya apabila kita melakukan operasi caesar." Jelas Dokter.

"Tapi apakah tidak terlalu lama jika harus ke rumah sakit?" tanya otou-san panik.

"Tidak usah, disini saja. Apakah anda mengizinkan?" tanya dokter.

"YA! Secepatnya selamatkan bayi yang ada di dalam kandungan istri saya." Bentak otou-san dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Dokterpun segera melakukan pembedahan pada perut Okaa-san. Dan bayi yang ada di dalam perut okaa-sannya pun bisa diselamatkan.

Setelah dibersihkan, bayi Rin pun digendongkan kepada otou-sannya.

"Gomen, saya tidak bisa menyelamatkan keduanya." Sesal dokter.

"Daijobu. Saya akan urus pemakaman istri saya."

Dan hari itu menjadi hari yang indah sekaligus suram bagi keluarga Kagami. Indah, karna seorang bayi telah lahir ke dunia. Suram, karna sebagai gantinya seorang ibu dipanggil oleh yang maha kuasa untuk menggantikan posisi anaknya di surga.

**Flashback off**

* * *

><p><strong>Lenka POV<strong>

Hiks, aku sedih mengingat hal itu. Argh! Raut wajah Rin, raut wajah kesakitan! Sama seperti raut wajah okaa-san waktu itu.. tidak! Tidak! Hiks.. Aku tidak mau kehilangan orang tersayangku lagi. Tidak mau!

Dokter lalu keluar dari ruangan Rin.

"Bagaimana keadaan adik saya, dok!" tanyaku tak sabar, sambil menahan tangis.

"Adik anda ternyata..."

-TBC-

* * *

><p>Hueueue gomen ngegantung..<p>

Soalnya udah kepanjangan bangetttt, hehe..

Review please?

;)


	4. Chapter 4 (Rin dan penyakitnya)

Minna~~~ gomenne updatenya lama X3

Yang penting ini sudah update J

Oh iya balas review :3

**To Guest : **Aduh gubrak .-. Berasa lagi nunggu kelahiran adiknya kalo gitu mah wkwk..

Oke ...

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>

**Vocaloid Utauloid and Voyakiloid © Yamaha & Crypton corp.**

**This story © Mei-chan**

Silahkan membaca :3

* * *

><p>"Adik anda mengidap leukimia." Ucap sang dokter.<p>

Kakiku langsung lemas seketika. Adikku, Rin Kagami. Kenapa bisa? Aku..Aku..

Ah! Gelap. Aku tak bisa melihat apapun. Lalu aku merasa tubuhku ringan. Ah, sepertinya aku pingsan.

Aku sadar bahwa aku pingsan, tapi kelopak mataku enggan membuka. Setelah merasa tubuhku direbahkan di sebuah kasur dan aku mencium bau minyak kayu putih, aku lalu terbangun.

"Istirahatlah dulu, Kagane-san. Nona Rin akan kami urus." Ucap seorang suster. Suster tersebut lalu meninggalkanku. Aku yang masih memikirkan nasib Rin tidak bisa tidur.

**-Rin side & POV-**

Aku terbangun dari tidurku, argh kepala rasanya sakit sekali. Aku tidak berani duduk. Aku lalu memperhatikan ruangan sekitar. Sepi, tidak ada siapa-siapa. Aku ingin sekali berteriak tetapi lidahku terasa kelu.

_Ah, bagaimana ini. Aku sangat haus._

Tak lama kemudian suster datang membawakanku minum, dan obat. Oh, sungguh aku tidak ingin meminum obat-obat pahit itu! Aku langsung pura-pura tidur saja.

Tapi, aku sangat haus. Suster itu pasti akan memaksaku meminum semua obat-obatan pahit itu! No!

"Rin-chan, ayo bangun. Saatnya minum obat." Kata suster tersebut. Tak sengaja aku menoleh, dan melihat suster itu tersenyum. Senyumannya sangat menentramkan hati.

Aku jadi minum obat tersebut dengan enteng tanpa merasa pahit. Kalau begini terus aku bisa cepat sembuh!

"Ne, jadi siapa namamu?" tanyaku dengan penasaran.

"Namaku Momo, yoroshiku!" jawab suster yang bernama Momo tersebut.

"Ohh.." Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulutku.

"Oh iya, mana nee-san?" tanyaku.

"Dia ada di ruangan sebelah, tadi dia pingsan saat mendengar kau mimisan." Jawab suster Momo.

"Sou.." aku bergumam kecil. Sudah biasa Nee-san terlalu khawatir denganku sehingga jatuh pingsan.

"Apa kau mau minum teh?" tanya Momo-san.

"Hmm, apakah ada pilihan lain?" tanyaku. Aku tidak terlalu suka teh sebenarnya.

"Kau mau apa?" tanya Momo-san.

"Aku mau jus jeruk, hehe!" jawabku.

"Oh, baiklah. Tunggu sebentar ya!" ucap Momo-san kepadaku.

"Ha'i" jawabku.

**Normal POV**

Lenka yang tidak bisa tidur pun memeriksa Rin di ruangannya.

"Rin.." panggil Lenka lirih di depan pintu.

"Ne, nee-san." Jawab Rin. Lenka langsung menuju ke tempat tidur Rin.

"Sedang apa?" tanya Lenka, melihat Rin yang sedang duduk tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Tangannya sudah diinfus, Lenka ingin menangis melihat adiknya seperti ini.

"Sedang duduk sambil menunggu Momo-san mengambilkan jus jeruk, ada apa nee-san?" tanya Rin.

"Tidak apa-apa, bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanya Lenka sambil duduk di kursi sebelah ranjang Rin.

"Aku masih merasa sedikit pusing, tapi sebentar lagi pasti sembuh karna aku akan minum jus jeruk kesayangankuuu!" jawab Rin dengan bersemangat. Lenka tersenyum melihatnya.

"Haha, kau ini selalu bersemangat ya! Padahal baru saja kau pingsan." Kata Lenka sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Rin.

"Hehe, tidak apa-apa lah. Kalau penyakit selalu dianggap serius dia akan menjadi-jadi. Hehe" ucap Rin.

"Ah kamu, sok tau" kata Lenka sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. Sejenak kemudian mereka tertawa bersama. Sampai-sampai Rin mengeluarkan air mata karena menahan tawanya.

Beberapa saat kemudian Suster Momo datang dan membawa satu gelas jus jeruk dan satu gelas jus pisang.

"Ini pesanan anda, Rin-chan. Dan ini untuk anda, Kagane-san." Kata suster Momo sambil memberikan jus jeruk kepada Rin dan jus pisang kepada Lenka.

"Eh, bagaimana kau tahu aku suka pisang?" tanya Lenka.

"Emm, karna saya pernah melihat anda memakan pisang disaat di depan anda ada jeruk. Hehe.." kata suster Momo.

"O-oh, souka." Kata Lenka.

"Waah, terimakasih!" kata Rin semangat. Rin-pun langsung meminum jus jeruknya sampai habis.

"Rin, pelan-pelan dong kalau mau minum. Nanti kamu tersedak loh." Kata Lenka.

"hehe, biarin. Ntar kalo kelamaan diminum nee-san." Ucap Rin sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Apa-apaan -_-. Kau tau sendiri nee-san tidak suka dengan jeruk. Siapa yang mau meminum jerukmu. Ada juga Rinto yang mau."

"Oh iya, hehe. Siapa tau Rinto-nii mau meminum jusku. Hahaha"

"Mana mungkin, Rinto-nii tidak ada disini." Kata lenka sewot.

"Hehe, iya iya jangan sewot terus dong nee-san." Kata Rin.

Momo yang sedaritadi memperhatikan hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Ne, Momo-san. Kapan aku bisa pulang?" tanya Rin.

"Ah, ya tunggu sebentar ya. Saya akan memanggil dokter." Kata suster Momo.

"Ha'i." Ucap Rin.

Beberapa saat kemudian suster Momo datang dengan dokter Kiyoteru, dokter yang menangani Rin.

"Bagaimana dok? Apakah saya sudah boleh pulang?" tanya Rin dengan ceria dan semangat.

"Coba saya periksa dulu." Kata Kiyoteru-sensei.

Dokterpun memeriksa Rin. Setelah semuanya selesai, Rin dinyatakan boleh pulang tetapi rawat jalan. Tetap harus memeriksa keadaannya seminggu sekali dan harus rutin minum obat.

Sesampainya di rumah.

"Ah.. benar-benar melelahkan." Kata Rin sambil merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur.

"Lelah kenapa?" tanya Lenka sambil menaruh jus jeruk di meja.

"Ya itu, aku harus cek kesehatan seminggu sekali, rutin minum obat. Padahal kan aku cuma kelelahan." Jawab Rin.

"Hm, mungkin keadaanmu sudah terlalu buruk Rin." Lenka berpendapat.

"Hmm, mungkin saja." Jawab Rin.

Tiba-tiba bel rumah berbunyi. _Mungkin itu Rinto,_ batin Lenka sambil berjalan menuju pintu.

"Okaeri!" Seru Rinto saat pintu dibuka.

"Tadaima, Rinto-kun." Sapa Lenka dengan senyumannya yang manis.

"Hehe.." Rinto pun mencium pipi Lenka dan sukses membuat Lenka blushing.

"Ne, ne, kapan aku bisa seperti itu yaa.." Rin memperhatikan mereka berdua dengan kedua tangan di dagu. Lenka dan Rinto langsung memerah.

"RIIIINNNN!" teriak Lenka dan Rinto bersamaan sambil bersiap mencekik Rin.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA!" Rin langsung pergi menjauh. Dan terjadilah kejar-kejaran antara mereka bertiga.

"Haaah, aku lelah." Ucap Rin. Lenka dan Rinto pun berhenti mengejarnya.

"Aku ingin tidur dulu. Oyasuminasai, nee-san, nii-san." Ucap Rin lagi sambil berlalu ke kamarnya.

"Oyasumi, Rin." Balas Lenka. Baru saja Lenka teringat kalau Rin tidak bisa terlalu lelah karena penyakitnya. Ia menyesal telah mengejar-ngejar Rin tadi.

"Ne, Lenka-chan?" panggil Rinto.

"A-ah, ya?" jawab Lenka.

"Kenapa kau melamun?" tanya Rinto.

"A-aku.. Aku.. Hiks.." Lenka menangis, membuat Rinto semakin bingung.

"Doushite Lenka-chan?" tanya Rinto kepada Lenka sambil mendudukkannya di sofa.

"Rin.. Rin sebenarnya.." Lenka terisak.

"kenapa dengan Rin?" Rinto tidak sabaran ternyata.

"Sebenarnya Rin terkena Leukimia. Aku.. Aku.. Hiks.." Lenka kini menangis tersengguk-sengguk di dada Rinto.

"..." Rinto hanya bisa diam. Dia juga memikirkan bagaimana nasib Rin nantinya, karna Rin juga termasuk dalam daftar orang yang harus dia biayai. Mungkin gajinya saat ini memang cukup untuk hidup serba ada, tapi ini lain karna penyakitnya merupakan Leukimia.

Dan tanpa mereka berdua sadari, Rin ternyata bangun ketika Lenka menangis keras. Ketika ia akan berteriak karena Lenka berisik, Rin mendengar kalau namanya disebut. Rin tak jadi tidur dan mendengar kalau dia ternyata mengidap penyakit seperti itu.

Mendengar itu membuat Rin tak bisa tidur, dan menangis semalaman. Walau tanpa suara, airmatanya keluar deras melebihi airmata Lenka.

Dan entah apa yang akan terjadi keesokan harinya, ketika seorang pengidap leukimia yang kelelahan dan malah tidak tidur tetapi menangis semalaman. Menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya, membuat tubuhnya mengeluarkan energi untuk hal yang tidak penting.

* * *

><p>Apakah Rin akan meninggal? Apakah cerita ini akan happy ending? Oh iya, bagaimana dengan Len yang daritadi tidak disinggung? Woah banyak sekali pertanyaannya pemirsah. Dan akan dijawab pada episode—eh salah, maksudnya pada chapter berikutnya.<p>

Dan saya nggak janji akan selesai satu chapter atau nggak, kayaknya sih dua chapter, hehe..

Dan maaf kalo ini updatenya lama, soalnya.. soalnya.. soalnya lagi susah koneksi dan krisis ide, hehe..

Oh iya, akhir kata...

Review? :3


	5. Chapter 5 ( Part 1)

Hai haii ~~

Mei-chan balik lagi :3 #digeplak (bolak balik mulu lu mei)

Hehehe gapapa kann~~

Insyaallah ini chapter terakhir.. Jadilah jawaban dari pertanyaan di chapter sebelumnya terjawab semua he he he...

Yosh, selamat membaca~~

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>

**Vocaloid Utauloid and Voyakiloid © Yamaha & Crypton corp.**

**This story © Mei-chan**

* * *

><p>Aku duduk di pinggir tempat tidurku. Saat ini sudah jam 11 malam tapi aku belum bisa tidur.<p>

Aku memikirkan Rin. Tadi dia sakit apa ya? Setahuku Rin jarang sakit. Kenapa sekarang jadi sering sakit?

Lalu aku teringat Lu-chan mengirimiku e-mail.

_To: Len_banana_prince_

_From : Luka_TunaLover_

_Subject : Kencan_

_Len-kun~~ Bagaimana kalau besok pagi kita kencan? Aku ingin berjalan-jalan di taman yang baru saja dibuka. Yaa?_

Haah.. Aku menghela nafasku berat. Tiap minggu Lu-chan memintaku untuk kencan. Aku lelah, tak tahukah kamu, Lu-chan? Huft.

Akupun mengetik balasan.

_To: Luka_TunaLover_

_From : Len_banana_prince_

_Subject : re: Kencan_

_Baiklah baiklah, kau akan aku jemput jam 8 pagi ne. Aku mengantuk, Oyasumi :*_

Send. Aku berharap tak dimarahi oleh Lu-chan karna terlambat membalas e-mailnya. Ah, sudah malam. Aku harus tidur untuk mempersiapkan kencanku dengan Lu-chan.

**Keesokan harinya~**

Hoahm, aku masih mengantuk tapi harus siap-siap berangkat kencan(?).

Inilah yang membuatku lelah dengan Lu-chan, karna dia selalu mengajakku kencan jadinya aku tidak bisa beristirahat di hari minggu.

Aku lalu mandi dan bersiap-siap.

**Normal POV**

**Di rumah Rin**

"Hoahmm.." Rin menguap sebentar dan mengganti posisi tidurnya. Padahal sudah berkali-kali Lenka membangunkannya.

"Rin-chan! Ayo bangun. Kau belum menghabiskan sarapanmu!" ucap Lenka.

"Aah.. Sebentar lagi.." eluh Rin.

"Ayolah Rin.."

"Haah baiklah-baiklah.. Tapi biarkan aku mencuci muka dulu. Awas!" ucap Rin kasar. Rin memang biasanya begini kalau tidurnya diganggu.

"Ya, nee-san tunggu di ruang makan ya." Kata Lenka.

"Ha'i ha'i." Ucap Rin sambil pergi ke kamar mandi yang ada di kamarnya.

**Rin POV**

Aku melihat bayanganku di kaca kamar mandi. Huft, mata yang bengkak karna semalaman menangis. Menyebalkan. Bahkan ini lebih bengkak daripada saat aku menangisi Kagamine kuning itu.

Aku mencuci mukaku, membuatnya agar terlihat lebih segar dan tidak terlalu bengkak. Aku basuh berkali-kali, tetapi tetap saja tidak mau hilang. Aku harus bilang apa kalau Lenka-nee menyadari mataku bengkak? Ah sudahlah. Yang penting aku makan dulu.

Aku lalu menuju ruang makan, disana sudah ada Lenka-nee dan Rinto-nii. Mereka menungguku? Wah keluarga yang sangat baik.

"Ohayou, Rin-chan!" sapa Rinto-nii padaku.

"Ohayou, Onii-san, Onee-san." Balasku.

Aku lalu duduk di tempat duduk yang kosong.

"Ini milikku, nee-san?" tanyaku pada Lenka-nee.

"Iya. Mari kita berdoa dulu." Kata Lenka-nee. Kita lalu mulai berdoa. Aku juga berdoa, demi kesembuhanku. Dan agar mereka berdua tidak terlalu mengkhawatirkanku dengan mataku yang bengkak ini.

"Selesai. Nah, selamat makan!" Ucap Lenka-nee sambil memakan makanannya. Mungkin dia sangat lapar? Haha aku ingin tertawa saat dia memakan makanannya.

"Itadakimasu~~" aku juga berseru tak kalah semangat dari nee-san. Lalu memakan makananku, seperti biasa nee-san selalu memasak makanan yang enak.

Selesai makan, aku dipaksa minum obat. Aku memang tidak suka minum obat, tetapi demi kesembuhanku aku rela minum obat yang pait itu. Setelah itu akupun mandi, agar tubuhku segar.

Setelah mandi, aku menonton TV. Tidak ada acara yang bagus, jadi aku memutuskan untuk bersepeda mengelilingi kompleks rumah. Atau mungkin lebih? Hehe.

"Nee-san, bolehkah aku bersepeda?" tanyaku pada nee-san.

"Boleh, tapi hati-hati ya! Memangnya kamu mau kemana?" tanya nee-san.

Aku baru ingat, di dekat sekolah kan ada taman baru yang akan diresmikan. Aku mending jalan-jalan ke sana saja ah~

"Aku ingin melihat peresmian taman baru di dekat sekolah. Boleh yaa?" pintaku.

"Ya ya, boleh saja." Kata nee-san. Aku lalu mengambil sebotol jus jeruk untukku minum nanti. Setelah itu aku mengambil sepedaku dan melaju menuju taman di dekat sekolah.

Aku lihat jam, hmm masih jam setengah 8 pagi. Jalan masih tidak terlalu ramai. Apalagi ini hari minggu, wah sangat nyaman.

**Normal POV**

Sementara Rin bersepeda, Len menelpon Luka.

"Lu-chan? Jadi tidak kencannya?" tanya Len di telefon.

_"Tentu saja jadi! Aku sudah bersiap-siap daritadi." _Jawab Luka di telfonnya.

"Hmm baiklah, setengah jam lagi aku akan menjemputmu." Ucap Len.

_"Yaa. Aku tunggu ya Len-kun~ muach" _ucap Luka.

Len lalu mematikan telfonnya. Huft, mungkin ini akan menjadi hari yang melelahkan baginya. Len lalu pergi ke rumah Luka. Jam 8 tepat dia sampai di rumah Luka.

"Len-kunn~~" panggil Luka sambil memeluk Len.

"A-ah. Aku tidak bisa bernafas, Lu-chan." Ucap Len.

"Ah, gomen gomen.. Ayo kita berangkat!" ucap Luka semangat.

"Baiklah." Len dan Luka lalu berjalan menuju taman di dekat sekolah.

Sementara itu, Rin mengomel sendiri sambil menuntun sepedanya dan memegangi botol jus jeruknya yang sudah habis.

"Ah sialan! Kenapa aku ditabrak. Uh orang yang tidak tahu sopan santun! Mana jus jerukku tumpah semua. Ahh menyebelkan sekali!" ucap Rin.

"Haah, mana aku tidak bawa uang lagi." ucap Rin lagi.

"Hoaaaaaah aku haus dan lelah! Aku ingin jus jerukk!" Ayolah Rin. Kau banyak berbicara hari ini.

"Haa! Sepertinya ada uang di balik sedel sepeda!" Rin lalu membuka sedel sepedanya dan menemukan koin 20¥.

"Wah! Dengan ini aku bisa membeli jus jeruk!" Rin lalu mengayuh sepedanya menuju showcase minuman di dekatnya. Rin tentu saja memilih jus jeruk. Yah walaupun hanya satu kaleng tapi dia merasa sangat senang.

Rin lalu duduk di kursi yang ada di depan sebuah pohon yang besar. Setelah menaruh sepedanya, Rin lalu duduk dan membuka jusnya.

Tanpa Rin ketahui, Len dan Luka juga duduk di kursi yang ada di balik pohon tersebut. Setelah Rin menghabiskan jusnya, dia berniat pulang ke rumah. Tetapi saat membuang sampah di tempat sampah yang beraa di sebelah kiri kursi, dia melihat sekilas Len dan Luka yang sedang berciuman.

**Rin POV**

Apa? Kenapa mereka ada di sini? Kenapa mereka melakukan itu disini? Aku.. Aku..

Ssshh.. Hatiku sangat sakit. Walaupun aku sudah berniat merelakan Len, tetapi tetap saja sakit. Len, teganya kau.

"Len-kun.. Luka-senpai.." panggilku, tak sengaja. Masih dengan ekspresi kaget, aku lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua. Sebelum berbalik, aku melihat ekspresi wajah Len sedikit terkejut, karna dia yang menghadap kepadaku dan Luka yang membelakangiku.

"Chotto! Rin!" Len sepertinya mengejarku. Mungkin dia takut aku mengatakannya pada sensei? Entahlah. Aku mengayuh sepedaku lebih cepat, dan saat aku akan menyebrangi perempatan, aku tak bisa melihat apa-apa lagi.

"Riiiiiiiiiiin!" panggil Len. Aku merasakan tubuhku terhempas dan merasakan sakit yang amat sangat. Rasanya seperti digiles oleh roadroller. Lalu aku merasakan tubuhku dingin dan basah, apakah hujan? Entahlah. Yang pasti banyak orang mengerubungiku, dan aku mendengar suara Len memanggil namaku, tetapi aku sudah tidak bisa memfokuskan seluruh panca indraku.

Aku berada di suatu taman. Entah ini di taman mana, yang jelas indah sekali. Ya, sangat indah! Melebihi taman yang selama ini aku kunjungi.

"Aku dimana?" tanyaku pada diriku sendiri. Lalu seseorang muncul, dia mirip denganku. Dia ibuku! Ya! Dia adalah ibuku. Aku pernah melihat difotonya.

"Okaa-chan!" panggilku, dan aku langsung memeluknya. Aku menangis di pelukannya.

"Ah, Rin-chan ya?" tanya Ibuku.

"Un. Ini aku, kaa-chan." Jawabku.

"Ne kaa-chan, aku berada dimana?" tanyaku pada kaa-chan.

"Kita berada di surga, sayang." Kata ibuku.

"Jadi, aku sudah mati?" tanyaku lagi.

"Hmm, tentu. Orang yang bisa masuk surga hanya orang yang sudah mati, sayang." Jawab ibuku sambil mengusap-usap rambutku.

"A-ah.. Souka.." gumamku. Aku lalu bersedih, aku belum berpamitan kepada Lenka-nee dan Rinto-nii. Aku juga belum berpamitan kepada Len dan Luka-senpai. Juga kepada teman-temanku yang lain. Aku merasa sedih.

"Ne, apa yang kau fikirkan hm?" tanya Kaa-san.

"Aku memikirkan nee-san, nii-san, dan teman-temanku. Kaa-san." Jawabku.

"Oh, jadi Lenka sudah menikah?" tanya Kaa-san.

"Iya, baru beberapa bulan yang lalu." Jawabku.

"Sou.."

"Ne, kaa-san. Apakah aku dapat melihat ke dunia?" tanyaku.

"Hm, bisa saja. Sini kaa-san antarkan, kau bisa melihat ke dunia lewat sebuah kolam." Kaa-san lalu mengantarkanku ke sebuah kolam. Airnya jernih, lalu aku menengok ke dalamnya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, kaa-san." Ucapku.

"Kau harus mengatakan siapa yang ingin kau lihat keadaannya." Jawab kaa-san. Oh, baiklah. Yang pertama adalah diriku sendiri, aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada tubuhku sebelum aku dipindahkan disini.

"Kagami Rin." Ucapku. Lalu kolam tersebut menunjukkan tubuhku yang tergeletak di sebuah kasur di kamar rumah sakit.

Dan aku melihat ada beberapa orang di dalam sana yang menjengukku. Len, Kaito, Akaito, Gumi, Luki, Luka-senpai. Tapi aku tidak melihat Lenka-nee dan Rinto-nii, apakah mereka tidak tahu? Atau tidak peduli? Ah iya. Tubuhku sudah terbalut banyak sekali perban. Dan perbannya juga memerah akibat darahku tidak mau berhenti mengalir. Apa aku sudah benar-benar mati? Aku lihat monitor yang ada di sebelah tempat tidurku, garisnya masih naik turun. Aku masih hidup.

"Kaa-san, aku masih hidup. Apakah aku bisa kembali ke dunia manusi—kaa-san?" tanyaku, aku mencari-cari kaa-san. Tetapi dia tidak ada. Di sekitarku juga bukan taman yang indah seperti tadi, melainkan hamparan gurun pasir yang kosong. Saat aku melihat ke depanku, kolam yang berisi air ajaib tadi juga sudah tidak ada. Tiba-tiba semuanya berubah menjadi gelap.

* * *

><p>TBC~<p>

Karna ini terlalu kepanjangan, jadi aku buat part ya!

Cerita ini Part 1. Terus aku langsung upload part 2nya. Okeoke!

Kalo udah part 2, nanti end deh cerita gaje ini. Hehe

Okeh, sampai jumpa di part 2 :D


	6. Chapter 5 ( Part 2 END )

Kepalaku terasa pusing. Aku mencoba membuka mataku. Lalu aku melihat Len, Kaito, Luka-senpai, Luki, Lenka-nee, Rinto-nii melihatku dengan senang.

"Yokatta! Kau sudah sadar.." ucap Lenka-nee sambil memelukku. Sudah berapa lama aku pingsan?

"Ha'i. Tapi aku masih merasa pusing, nee-san." Ucapku pada nee-san.

"Yasudah, yang penting sekarang kamu sudah sadar. Arigatou kami-sama." Nee-san lalu mencium keningku dan pergi keluar bersama Rinto-nii. Mungkin mereka akan memanggil dokter?

"Rin-chan! Syukurlah kamu sadar.. Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu Rin-chan!" ucap Gumi sambil memelukku.

"Gumi-chan! Rin-chan nanti tidak akan bisa bernafas baka!" ucap Kaito. Oh, sungguh. Kalau dalam keadaan biasa kaulah yang baka. Kaito kaito.

"Ah iya, kau benar Kaito." Gumi pun melepaskan pelukannya.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanya Len.

"Aku masih merasa pusing." Jawabku.

"Hhh, berarti kau harus banyak istirahat. Baiklah, kita akan meninggalkanmu, jadi kau harus istirahat. Ingat ya!" ucap Len. Aku lalu menganggukkan kepalaku. Mereka semua kemudian meninggalkanku. Aku pun memutuskan untuk tidur, karna memang aku masih butuh banyak istirahat. Duh, badanku pegal-pegal semua. Aku sangat lelah. Aku lalu memejamkan mataku.

Belum sampai 5 menit, aku mendengar suara Kaa-san.

"Rin-chan, Rin-chan." Panggilnya. Aku lalu membuka mataku, kini aku bukan sedang tertidur di kamar rumah sakit tetapi di hamparan rumput hijau di taman yang kaa-san bilang "surga"

"Kaa-san!" Aku bangun dan terduduk. Rasanya tidak pusing lagi. Aku bingung, sebenarnya aku itu sudah mati atau belum?

"Kau tertidur sangat lelap. Apa kau tadi pergi ke dunia manusia?" tanya kaa-san.

"Em, entahlah. Rasanya seperti bermimpi, kaa-san." Ucapku.

"Oh, berarti kau masih diberi kesempatan." Kata kaa-san.

"Kesempatan untuk apa, kaa-san?" tanyaku.

"Hanya beberapa orang di dunia ini yang diberi kesempatan untuk berpamitan kepada orang-orang tersayangnya. Tapi mereka hanya diberi waktu satu minggu sejak meninggal." Ucap kaa-san.

"Tapi aku belum meninggal, kaa-san." Ucapku.

"Maka dari itu, kau masih dalam keadaan koma. Saat kau tadi ke dunia manusia, sebenarnya kau memang hanya bermimpi. Mimpi dalam koma-mu."

"Hal seperti itu.. apakah bisa?" tanyaku.

"Ya, bisa. Kau masih diberi kesempatan untuk hidup selama satu minggu untuk berpamitan kepada keluargamu. Maka dari itu kau masih dihidupkan. Tapi kau hanya bisa menghubungi mereka dalam mimpinya." Jelas kaa-san.

"Lalu bagaimana aku bisa masuk ke dalam mimpinya?" tanyaku.

"Kau tuliskan nama-nama orang yang ingin kau pamiti, maksimal 7 nama. Dan dalam satu hari kau hanya bisa menemui satu orang saja." Kata kaa-san.

"Baiklah, aku akan menuliskannya." Aku lalu membayangkan kertas dan pulpen, lalu kedua benda tersebut langsung ada di tanganku. Aku memulai menulis nama di kertas tersebut.

- Kagamine Len

- Kagane Lenka

- Kagane Rinto

- Megurine Luka

- Shion Kaito

- Megpoid Gumi

- Megurine Luki

Yosh! Lalu bagaimana cara kerjanya? Aku lalu memikirkan cara kerjanya yaitu kertas tersebut menghilang, lalu hari demi hari aku menuju ke mimpi orang yang ditulis namanya terlebih dahulu. Yosh aku pasti bisa!

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

Len yang baru saja pulang dari rumah sakit terlihat murung.

"Hah, Rin belum juga sadar. Ayolah Rin, aku ingin meminta maaf. Menyebalkan sekali." Omel Len entah pada siapa (perlu di ketahui, saat Rin terbangun tadi itu hanya mimpinya dari surga).

"Lebih baik aku mandi lalu tidur. Lelah sekali." Ucapnya lagi. Sesampainya di rumah, Len lalu mandi dan bersiap tidur. Entah karena apa, biasanya Len akan susah tidur tetapi sekarang dia dengan mudahnya terlelap.

**Len POV**

"Len-kun." Panggil sebuah suara, itu suara Rin! Wah suara yang sangat ku rindukan!

"Ne Len-kun! Bangunlah!" ucap Rin. Aku lalu terbangun, di kamarnya di rumah sakit. Loh kok aku bisa disini? Apa ini mimpi?

"Rin.." panggilku lirih. Masih terbesit sedikit penyesalan karna telah membuatnya seperti ini. Rin masih terbaring, dan aku menungguinya.

"Len-kun. Waktuku sudah tidak ada, aku sudah tidak bisa hidup lagi." ucap Rin, wajahnya terlihat ceria.

"Apa yang kau katakan, Rin?" tanyaku. Bagaimana bisa dia mengatakan hal seperti itu dengan wajah ceria?

"Aku jujur, Len-kun. Maka dari itu aku ingin melihat senyummu yang manis. Eh bukan, tetapi tawamu. Tawa bahagiamu, Len-kun." Ucap Rin lagi. Kali ini dia tersenyum manis, tidak. Tetapi sangat manis.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tertawa saat kau dalam keadaan seperti ini, Rin? Kau ini sudah gila ya!" gertakku.

"Sudahlah tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan. Aku akan meninggalkan kalian semua, maka dari itu tunjukkan tawamu seperti biasa. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu menangis atau bersedih, Len-kun." Ucapnya. Aku lalu memaksakan tawaku, demi Rin.

"Nah, seperti itu kan bagus." Ucapnya, aku semakin ingin menangis. Rin menepuk-nepukkan tangannya ke kepalaku. Aku ingin sekali memeluknya, lalu aku memeluk Rin. Hangat. Tak mungkin Rin sudah mati, Rin masih hidup. Rin masih kupeluk saat ini!

"Rin.." panggilku lirih sambil melonggarkan pelukanku.

"Ya?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum. Aku lalu mendekatkan bibirku perlahan kepada Rin, menciumnya dengan sepenuh hati. Ciuman perpisahan mungkin? Entahlah. Aku hanya ingin melakukan ini padanya. Aku lalu melepaskan ciumanku dan mengusap pipinya.

"Gomennasai, Rin. Maafkan aku." Ucapnya.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Rin.

"Kalau aku tidak pergi kencan dengan Luka, kau pasti tidak akan seperti ini." Ucapku. Rin lalu memelukku, membuatku mengalirkan airmata.

"Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf atas takdir yang ku terima, Len-kun. Itu juga salahku, seandainya aku tidak pergi ke taman itu aku tidak mungkin seperti ini. Tapi inilah takdir, tidak bisa kita lepaskan." Ujarnya. Aku menangis tersengguk-sengguk, aku tidak mau kehilangan Rin, tidak mau!

Rin lalu mencium bibirku lagi, membuatku merasa nyaman dan tentram. Tak lama ia lalu melepaskannya.

"Jangan khawatir, aku akan selalu di hatimu jika kau mengingatku Len-kun. Jangan sedih, karna jika kau sedih aku pasti akan sedih juga." Ucapnya.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan bersedih. Maafkan aku Rin. Karna aku terlambat menyadari perasaan ini. Gomennasai." Ucapku. Rin mengangguk, lalu lama kelamaan dia menghilang. Aku sadar ini hanya mimpi, tapi aku sangat yakin kalau yang aku ajak bicara adalah kesadaran Rin. Selamat tinggal Rin, aku menyayangimu.

**Rin POV**

Astaga, Aku berhasil mencium Len. Walaupun hanya di mimpinya. Tapi hangat, aku merasa damai. Okelah, mulai saat ini setiap malam aku akan mendatangi mereka, bergantian tentunya.

* * *

><p><strong>Besok malamnya<strong>

Kali ini ke mimpinya Lenka-nee ya? Asik asik.. Tapi aku tidak ingin melihat Lenka-nee sedih. Ah rasanya aku tidak ingin berpamitan. Tetapi kalau tidak berpamitan Lenka-nee akan sedih. Yosh, sudah saatnya~~

"Lenka-nee.." panggilku, kali ini di kamarnya sendiri. Tapi tidak ada Rinto-nii, tentu saja.

"Ah, Rin-chan!" panggilnya sambil memelukku.

"Ne, nee-san. Aku akan pergi jauh." Ucapku.

"Kau mau pergi kemana?" tanya nee-san.

"Aku akan ke tempatnya kaa-san dan tou-san." Jawabku lagi.

"Kalau memang begitu, aku akan mengikhlaskanmu Rin." Ucap Lenka-nee.

"Hontouni? Syukurlah kalau nee-san mengikhlaskanku!" ucapku. Aku lalu memeluk Lenka-nee dengan sangat erat. Aku merasakan airmata nee-san membasahi pipiku.

"Sudah tidak apa-apa, nee-san. Aku disana dijaga oleh Tou-san dan Kaa-san, aku akan bahagia disana. Nee-san jangan sedih." Ucapku.

"Tidak, aku memang tidak ingin kau pergi, tapi aku juga tidak mau kalau kau hidup dengan penyakit itu." Ucapnya. Ya, Nee-san tidak mau aku hidup dengan penuh penderitaan karna penyakit leukimia.

"Terimakasih nee-san, kalau tidak ada nee-san aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana caranya bertahan hidup. Hontouni arigatou."

Lalu akupun pergi, senang rasanya kalau nee-san mengikhlaskanku pergi.

Dan malam malam selanjutnya pun terlihat biasa saja, hanya Gumi tidak mau aku pergi.

**Malam Ke-7**

Hari ini aku ke mimpinya Luki. Orang yang sangat dekat denganku, haha rasanya bahagia jika terus bersamanya. Sahabat terbaikku!

"Luki.." panggilku.

"Rin?" jawabnya sambil melihat ke arahku. Kita ada di sebuah pelabuhan yang sepi, sore hari (dalam mimpinya Luki.)

"Kau ingin berpamitan denganku kan?" tanya Luki. Kenapa dia bisa tahu?

"Percuma saja. Aku tidak akan mengizinkanmu pergi." Ucapnya sambil melihat ke arah laut yang luas.

"Tapi kenapa?" tanyaku sambil menghampirinya dan ikut melihat ke arah laut.

"Karna aku menyukaimu." Ucap Luki. Aku kaget, dia langsung memelukku erat.

"Aku sangat menyukaimu, sangat menyayangimu, sangat mencintaimu. Tetapi kenapa kau tidak pernah melihat ke arahku? Kau selalu melihat ke arah Len. Aku tak diberi kesempatan sedikitpun." Ucapnya sambil sesenggukan.

"Luki.. Bukan seperti itu maksudku.." ucapku. Aku sungguh tak merasa bahwa Luki menyukaiku. Aku lalu membalas pelukannya.

"Gomen, tapi aku harus pergi." ucapku.

"Tapi aku tidak ingin kau pergi, Rin!" ucapnya.

"Luki, bukankah enak jika aku tidak ada? Tidak akan ada orang yang meminta makananmu lagi!" ucapku.

"Aku tidak mendapatkan makanan pun tidak apa-apa, asal kau yang mendapatkan dan kau sehat. Hanya itu, Rin." Ucapnya lagi.

"Ne, Luki. Gomenne, takdirku seperti ini. Suatu saat pasti kau akan menemukan seseorang yang bisa mengisi hatimu. Terimakasih atas semua yang kau berikan, rasa sayangmu, makananmu. Aku tidak akan pernah melupakanmu. Arigatou Luki." Ucapku sambil menahan tangis. Andaikan aku sadar kalau Luki menyukaiku, aku tidak akan mengejar-ngejar Len.

"Dengan senang hati." Ucapnya, lalu dia mencium bibirku. Gomenne Luki, aku tidak sempat membalas perasaanmu. Tak lama lalu dia melepaskan bibirku.

"Selamat jalan Rin, semoga kau bahagia di sana!" ucap Luki.

"Baiklah! Aku akan bahagia kalau kau selalu memikirkanku, Luki." Aku lalu tersenyum lebar, lalu menghilang. Meninggalkan Luki. Bersamaan dari itu, tubuhku yang asli sudah tidak mendetakkan jantungnya lagi. Aku menghembuskan nafas terakhirku dengan senyuman.

Ternyata semuanya sudah menungguku disana, Gumi dan Lenka-nee berpelukan sambil menangis, Luka-senpai menangis dalam pelukan Len, Rinto-nii menangis di pojok depan kamarku dengan Kaito. Luki baru saja bangun dan langsung memegang tanganku. Menciuminya, dan menangis. Aku jadi merasa sedih jika melihat mereka menangis. Tapi setelah 10 menit, mereka bergantian tersenyum. Karna mereka tahu, aku disini melihat mereka. Dan tak ingin mereka membuatku menyesal telah meninggalkan mereka.

* * *

><p>Fin~!<p>

Gimana? Gimana? Jelek ya? Gaje? Alurnya kecepetan tapi ga selese-selese?

Ahh Akhirnya selesai. Ini FF absurd yang berhasil saya tuntaskan.

Baiklah, apakah ada yang ingin request fic? Saya pengen buatin fic request'an, tapi tema, genre, dan tokohnya dari kalian. Hahaha

Oh iya, terimakasih banyak buat **YamiRei28** (kalo gak salah), yang udah setia review fic aku :3

Arigatou gozaimasu~

Nah, karna ini telah tuntas dengan gajenya, maka saya mohon maaf atas semua kesalahan saya dalam menulis fic ini.

Akhir kata..

Review?

Walaupun fic ini sudah selesai tapi saya masih ingin melihat review dari kalian :D


End file.
